The Warrior and the Goddess in Green
by cornholio4
Summary: Palutena decides to indulge in some flirting when she spots Link practicing his swordplay. Oneshot Drabble.


**I was interested in this pairing and long have I tried to find stories of it. So far the only other story I could find was chapter 11 of Smashing Supports by Yakuzaman5 but if you know of any others please tell me in the reviews.**

 **I also plan on doing more romance oneshots of Link from Legend of Zelda including ones of women from Soul Calibur as I have read some of those recently.**

In the Smash Brothers Mansion, Lady Palutena the Goddess of Light could not help but marvel as she spied on one of her fellow Smash competitors Link practicing his swordplay in the back gardens. She could not help but see how handsome he was and his heroic spirit. Even her fellow goddess Viridi had a big crush on him despite her usual contempt for mortals. He would always be courteous and polite to the others around him and Palutena hated to admit but she was a bit jealous of how close he was to the princess of his kingdom Hyrule, Princess Zelda.

She walked up to him and noticing her approaching, Link then put his Sword away and kneeled in front of him. "Lady Palutena." Link greeted to her using the same honorific that Pit used for her. She then motioned for him to get up and he looked to her long hair, "Sorry, can't help but see how lovely your hair is Lady Palutena." He told her once she caught him looking at her hair.

She smirked as she then went and played with the back of his hat and told him "yes, I can tell by your attire that you are very fond if green yourself, Link." She had to laugh at the blush that appeared on his cheek.

Link was always a gentleman but at the moment he decided he wanted to wind up the Goddess a bit. "You are quite beautiful Lady Palutena..." Link told her with a bow and smirked when he saw her smile. "You know for a woman your age..." he told her and had to held back a chuckle when her smile turned into an indignant scowl.

"I will have you know that in Goddess years, I am only 21..." she shouted at her but stopped when she saw him laughing and then smirked right back at him. "Cheeky little warrior..." she told him taking him by the arms and into a hug. Link could not feel but feel embarrassed by the hug from the beautiful woman.

She went to kiss him but stopped as he let him go, "We have a match coming up tomorrow don't we? Since a kiss from a Goddess is something that should be earned, if you beat me then you can claim a kiss from me..." Palutena told him as she made her way back to the room looking forward to the fight the next day.

Sure enough the next day Link helped Palutena back onto the platform after managing to push her off with his Final Smash winning the match. "I guess the warrior can claim his prize." Palutena smirked at him as she took him into a kiss which he returned eagerly. She wouldn't admit it to him but she planned on kissing him whether he had won or lost.

After they let go she faced him and told him "after this is done you should come over to Skyloft and the Goddess of Light can treat her boyfriend to a huge feast." Palutena then chuckled as she saw his face reddened. "I mean if you don't want us to be..." Palutena asked but she didn't get to finish as Link answered.

"Not at all Lady Palutena, I just didn't think you want someone like me to be your boyfriend."

Palutena laughed and told him "a hero who saved his kingdom various times in various lifetimes, I bet many would kill to be your girlfriend. Plus if we are going to be together, then can you please stop referring to me as Lady Palutena. You can just call me Palutena, is that alright with you?" Link nodded as they all left the stage and went their separate ways.

Palutena was greeted by a dumbstruck looking Pit and a jealous looking Viridi, Link was greeted by a smirking Princess Zelda and he knew that he had to expect a lot of teasing from his friend about this. Hopefully she would get over it soon enough. Perhaps sometime he could show her around Hyrule and feel the breath of the wild, if she was not too busy having to deal with an uprising in her home that is.

 **Sorry about the short length but I do try and make my oneshots and chapters as long as I can but it's just that sometimes it doesn't turn out like that.**


End file.
